This invention relates to a golf training and practice apparatus, and more in particular to an apparatus of the type providing a display enabling a person to improve or maintain constant the swing of a golf club.
In the past, many systems have been disclosed intended to train a person to properly swing a golf club, or to maintain a golf club swing with constant characteristics. Such devices, in their various forms, include platforms having various sensors thereon, so that a user may stand on the platform and swing a conventional or special golf club, depending on the system, at a real or simulated golf ball, again depending upon the system. The various sensors employed produced signals corresponding, for example, to the positions of the golf club head, and the relative weight on the feet of the user during the various portions of the swing. Such devices further provided various displays, to enable the user to ascertain various characteristics of the swing.
In such apparatus, the displayed data has been found to not be adequate to enable a user to improve the golf club swing to the optimum extent, either because of the lack of adequate information, the inaccuracy of the derived information, or the absence of the provision of a display that presented the data in a form adapted to readily enable the attaining of determined swing characteristics by a trainee or the maintaining of desired swing characteristics by an experienced player.